


forget about the coco pops

by ocean_clown



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, and a bit of, and also a bit of, because who are they kidding, post 3x08, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_clown/pseuds/ocean_clown
Summary: Villanelle decides to buy Eve some clothes and everything's going well until she hands her the bags and Eve tries on a dress.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	forget about the coco pops

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the twelve will hunt them down thirty seconds into s4 but let's pretend they have 48 hours to themselves. don't usually write smut but they will make me do everything; hope you enjoy

The smell of food woke Eve up. She couldn't say it was a pleasant scent. Something had probably burned. She groaned when the light seeping through the shutters hit her eyelids. She caught a glimpse of Villanelle's blurry figure, her eyes almost shut. Blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders as she moved between the small table and the stove, on the other side of the room. Eve closed her eyes again, sinking into the pillow and enjoying the firm mattress beneath her. She hadn't slept that well in weeks. A dreamless night. The only thing that had woken her up was Villanelle getting a glass of water. It had been more comforting than anything else for Eve, knowing that the younger woman was still there, in her space, in the same room.

After they had walked away from the bridge, they had met each other at a random location Villanelle had chosen, leaving them enough time to prepare a small bag with clothes and whatever they might need. The assassin had taken Eve to this place. The apartment was small but Eve had liked it the second she had crossed the threshold. A door led to a bathroom on the right, two couches were arranged in an L shape on the left, in front of a TV mounted to the wall. The king-size bed in the left corner of the room had caught Eve's attention immediately. She wished nothing more than to slip under the covers and stay there for days. A kitchenette area with a small round table and two chairs completed the space. She had asked Villanelle where they were.

"A safe-house. Sort of," the blonde had said with a shrug.

"The Twelve own this?"

"Konstantin."

"He has his _own_ safe house?" The look on Villanelle's face said " _you should know better"_ and Eve had nodded. "Right. I don't know why I'm surprised."

They had spent the rest of the night watching whatever Villanelle picked on TV. One thing Eve learned was that it didn't matter what happened on the screen; the younger woman was hypnotized, like a child. She didn't talk, didn't comment, almost held her breath. Eve had thought it was endearing until Villanelle had slapped her knee when she made the mistake of giving her opinion on a particularly beautiful shot.

Villanelle had insisted Eve took the bed when it was clear the older woman was struggling to stay awake and she had been too tired to fight the blonde on the fact that the bed was more than large enough for both of them.

The clinging sound coming from the kitchen grew louder. Eve sighed and got out of bed. Her feet were cold on the carpeting. She checked the time on her phone and set it back on the nightstand. Almost eleven. She walked up to Villanelle and passed a hand through her hair. The kitchen counter was a mess. Flour covered a good half of the surface and pieces of butter were melting here and there. 

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Villanelle said with a smile, very enthusiastic for a morning. Eve hummed appreciatively. "Please, sit down."

Eve sat at the table and took a sip of orange juice. A few seconds later, Villanelle grabbed her plate and let the pancake slide into it from the pan.

"You cook a lot?"

Villanelle nodded and set the plate in front of Eve. The older woman added a bit of powdered sugar on top.

"I'm a great cook."

Eve chewed on the tasteless, floury cooked batter that Villanelle had dared to call "pancake". 

"No doubt," she said, her mouth full.

Villanelle frowned.

"You don't like it."

She stuck her fork in Eve's plate, taking a piece of the pancake. Eve couldn't help but smile at the faces Villanelle pulled as if she was tasting some fine wine. She swallowed not without any difficulty and gulped down her glass of water.

"Not my best work," she admitted.

She still set the plate with four other pancakes on the table and they were too hungry anyway. The amount of sugar and honey they added was disgusting, pancakes drowning under it. Villanelle didn't stop looking at her left side, her nose a little bit scrunched. Eve ended up following her eyes.

"Why are you looking at my coat like this?"

She stayed silent but scrunched up her nose even more.

"Stop it," Eve said, a bit defensive.

"Stand up, please."

Eve asked her why. Villanelle urged her to do so so she did. Villanelle looked up and down her body but not in the appreciative way she used to do; almost scientifically. 

"Thank you."

Eve raised her eyebrows but sat down. "What was that about?" The blonde shrugged. "Villanelle."

"Nothing," she said in a voice that was way too high for it to be true. "Anyway, do you think you're a better cook than I am?"

Eve laughed at the weak attempt at changing the subject but she played along. One topic led to another and they ended up talking about Konstantin, about Hélène, about Dasha, about Kenny. Eve wondered how but their conversation stayed light, even playful sometimes. And it felt good. It felt good to mention Kenny without bringing up his death, to gossip about Konstantin's affair with Carolyn and her daughter without alluding to the gun Carolyn had pressed on his forehead and how he had called for Villanelle just a few hours earlier. They talked for hours until there were no cold pancakes left.

Villanelle left the room to take a shower while Eve cleaned the mess she had made, shaking her head in disbelief.

When Villanelle finally walked out of the bathroom, she picked up her boots near the couch and slipped them on.

"Going somewhere?" Eve asked from the couch.

"Just for an hour or two."

Eve frowned. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"I can take care of myself, Eve. And something has to be done about this awful coat."

Eve quickly turned to Villanelle when she heard the word "coat".

"You're not buying me clothes," she warned. "Villanelle, I'm serious."

Villanelle rolled her eyes and groaned. She slipped her phone in her black jeans.

"I won't buy many things."

Eve knew there was no point in trying to change the blonde's mind. Instead, she asked her to be reasonable and to avoid everything expensive.

"But Eve, you _know_ it'll be expensive." Villanelle headed to the door and turned the handle. "I'll be back soon," she added with a satisfied smile before she disappeared.

* * *

When Villanelle came back, the sun was going down and Eve was pacing up and down the room, still in her pajamas.

"Two hours?" Eve asked as the assassin locked the door.

"I sent you a text."

Eve unlocked her phone and read the text out loud. " _Darling Eve, I'll be late._ "

Villanelle shrugged, not understanding Eve's annoyed tone. "I _am_ late."

"It's almost seven. You left at two."

Eve didn't stop walking; she was mad. Villanelle's signature cocky smile appeared on her lips.

"Were you worried about me?"

Eve stopped dead in her tracks and huffed.

"Of course! You could've been-"

"Stabbed. Yes," Villanelle said in an exaggerated sigh, with a slow and dramatic blink.

When Eve's face didn't untighten, Villanelle walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so worried," she said, honest, searching for dark eyes.

Eve finally looked up. "It's fine."

She couldn't be scared every time Villanelle got out of her sight but just the idea of losing her again, after all they had been through to find each other, terrified her. Villanelle shot Eve a hopeful smile, with a gleam in her eyes. She handed her the bags. "Want to try it on?"

" _I won't buy many things?_ " Eve asked, imitating the blonde's voice when she saw the number of bags.

"Are you going to repeat everything I said today in an annoyed tone?"

"Piss off," Eve chuckled, lifting the seven colorful bags at eye level. "This is ridiculous."

Villanelle excitedly clapped her hands. The older woman decided to take a shower first and she disappeared in the bathroom with two of the bags Villanelle had given to her.

Villanelle kicked off her shoes and searched for something to eat in the cupboards. Konstantin hadn't left a lot so she grabbed a box of cereals with a pout. It hurt her to admit it but Coco Pops were better than her pancakes. She lay on the bed, the box in her hand, and ate mindlessly. She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sound of water coming from the bathroom.

When Eve finally came back to the living room, she was wearing a deep red dress. Villanelle's hand fell back into the plastic bag as Eve kept playing with the lower part of the dress, trying to get it to fall the right way.

"Is it what you had in mind?" She asked, looking up at the other woman. "There's no full-length mirror. I can't see."

Villanelle couldn't tear her eyes away from Eve. She blindly set the cereal box on the nightstand but completely missed it and her arm fell heavily to her side. Eve chuckled at the blonde's reaction. Villanelle was mumbling words that didn't make any sense to her. Eve guessed it was Russian if her raspy voice and the occasional throaty sounds were any indications.

"Can you _say_ something?"

"Yes."

Eve waited for an opinion that never came.

"Yes?"

Villanelle went to the table to leave the cardboard box but she missed it, again. Cereals rolled on the floor. Eve frowned and pointed at it.

"Forget about the Coco Pops," Villanelle groaned.

Pride and a hint of satisfaction washed over Eve. Villanelle's slight blush and appreciative look made her heart beat faster. She got closer to the younger woman.

"That good, uh?"

Villanelle shrugged, tried to act as if she was above it all but she failed miserably.

"No cocky comments?"

Villanelle slightly shook her head and looked up and down Eve's tightly hugged body that was coming closer and closer to her.

Villanelle's darkening eyes gave Eve the boost of confidence she needed to close the gap between them. She left a soft kiss on plump lips and stepped back a little. Villanelle's eyes remained shut so she went back for the blonde's lips. They both sighed when Eve deepened the kiss, her tongue pressing in. Everything they had dreamed of since their encounter on the bus finally became real. Eve put her hand on the side of Villanelle's neck. She barely squeezed it but traced a firm line along her throat with her thumb. It made the assassin groan; her kisses became hungrier. Her hand got lost in dark curls. She grabbed a fistful of Eve's hair as she led them towards the couch. Never breaking the kiss, she rolled the dress up Eve's thighs until it sat on her hips.

When the back of her knees hit the couch, Eve let herself fall on it and Villanelle immediately straddled her. She left Eve's lips for a second and moved to her neck, nipping at the soft skin there. She didn't stop until she found that one spot that drew sweet sounds out of Eve's mouth and made Villanelle buck her hips, searching for friction. The older woman dipped her fingers into Villanelle's side. She couldn't tell for how long they kissed before she tugged at Villanelle's bottom lip and moved her hand below the blonde's stomach, toying with her jeans' button. She pushed on her shoulder a little until Villanelle looked at her.

"Is that ok?"

"Yes," Villanelle whispered with a frantic nod as Eve unbuttoned her pants.

Eve wouldn't admit it but she had vividly imagined Villanelle's lips on her neck, Villanelle's legs around her waist, Villanelle's fingers buried inside of her. More than once.

The younger woman stood up to step out of her pants and get rid of her blazer, leaving her in a tank top. Eve forced herself to tear her eyes away from Villanelle's legs for a second to check if the door was closed. When she came back to the assassin, she saw emerald green underwear being unceremoniously discarded to the side as Villanelle straddled her thigh.

Then she felt her, already drenched, on her skin.

"Oh god," Eve breathed out.

Villanelle let out a breath she had been holding for months since she had caught a glimpse of Eve's face in the mirror at the hospital. 

"All of this for a dress?"

"For you," she corrected Eve.

The younger woman put one hand on Eve's shoulder and gripped the back of the couch with the other one for leverage.

She started to rock against Eve's leg, slowly at first. Eve lost herself in that feeling, in this view. She could feel everything from Villanelle's nails pushing against her shoulder blade to her swollen clit bumping against her thigh. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, blood rushing until she all she could hear was a faint buzz. The only clear sound was Villanelle's satisfied sigh.

Eve gripped the blonde's hip and let her other hand hold the back of her neck. She tried to help, bringing her closer to her chest then pushing her further down her leg. She realized soon enough that Villanelle didn't need any help. So she left her hands in place but let Villanelle take charge and follow her own rhythm. Somehow it made Eve lose her mind even more. The stripe of wetness on her thigh, the assassin's flushed cheeks, the way her mouth moved and her lips turned into an almost smile when she found a better angle. She was solely focused on her pleasure. Lost in the sensation. Leaving Eve completely mesmerized.

"You're beautiful."

The deep tone of her voice surprised her. She wasn't sure she meant to say it out loud but Villanelle had definitely heard it. They locked eyes for a second, sharing a look that was loving and soft and raw. Villanelle threw herself at Eve's mouth, crashing her lips against hers for a short and dirty kiss. Eve nipped at her bottom lip before Villanelle let her head rest against the older woman's temple.

There was something intoxicating about the mess Villanelle left on her thigh, about the way she was mewling against her neck. Eve moved her hand from Villanelle's hip to the small of her back and started to trace random patterns with her fingertips. It didn't take long for her to feel that Villanelle's thrusts became less and less smooth, her moves more frantic.

"Eve," Villanelle breathed out; almost a sob.

It couldn't end so fast. Eve wanted the woman on top of her to get the release she so desperately needed but she also craved for a few more seconds of this. She ran her fingers along her back, hoping it would calm her down just a bit.

"Easy," she whispered against Villanelle's shoulder.

The blonde took a deep breath and slowed down her movements. 

"Good girl."

The two words made Villanelle gasp. Eve would've chuckled if she hadn't had to bit her lips at the sound that made her center throb. There was a difference between knowing she had power over Villanelle, seeing it and _hearing_ it. She decided to make the most of her discovery.

"You're doing so, so good."

She knew way too well it wasn't helping. But it was too much fun; playing with Villanelle, even in the smallest way, was fun. So she continued to whisper encouragements, just loud enough for Villanelle to hear. How good and beautiful she was, how amazing she felt. When she realized Villanelle was close, Eve secured her grip on her hip to stop her from moving. She met Villanelle's confused and dark eyes; a whimpering mess on top of her.

"I need to feel you."

Villanelle nodded, unable to say anything. _A first_ , Eve thought. She lifted herself; a string of wetness linking her to Eve's leg. The older woman was baffled at how docile Villanelle was, in complete surrender. Eve barely grazing her swollen lips, fingertips against her burning hot folds, was all it took for her legs to give up, leaving her, shaking, back to where she was on the older woman's thigh. She hid her face in the crook of Eve's neck, breathing through her nose. 

"I'm sorry."

And she was. All of this pining and yearning only to come within minutes with Eve still dressed beneath her. Eve planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"It's ok." 

Eve couldn't tell if the blonde needed more, wanted more. But damn did she hope so. She offered her a hand. Literally. One part of her wanted to lie Villanelle down on the couch and fuck her senseless. The other part wanted to let Villanelle use her to her liking. 

Villanelle nodded and bit her bottom lip when she saw Eve's hand. 

"Just a second."

Eve tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're alright?"

Villanelle laughed, "Yeah."

She tied her hair with the elastic that had rolled down her arm before she circled Eve's wrist and pulled the open hand closer to her. She gently pushed two digits inside of her and Eve thanked every deity possible for Villanelle's knee that kept her from clenching her thighs. How close she was from the edge was ridiculous. It got even worse when Villanelle started to move up and down. The angle was more than weird and a bit uncomfortable but it seemed to work for the blonde and it was the only thing that mattered at the moment. That's when Eve realized she was in the same state as Villanelle. She had thought the blonde was docile but there she was, willing and ready to let Villanelle do whatever she wanted as long as it allowed her to hear her moan and whine and beg again. Villanelle put one hand back on Eve's shoulder while the other didn't let go of her wrist.

They should've moved onto the bed or at least switch into a better position minutes ago but all was forgotten when Villanelle picked up the pace and Eve felt her walls grip her fingers, sucking her in. It was too much; way too much. She pushed her panties, ruined since Villanelle had put her hand in her hair, to the side. She ran two fingers through her folds, coating the tips in arousal. Her head fell back against the couch. 

When she realized what was happening, Villanelle slapped Eve's hand away, growling a " _no_ " through gritted teeth. She leaned a bit to her right and replaced Eve's touch with her own, not wasting a second to focus on the spot where Eve needed her the most. She could feel the nub harden under her fingertip, drawing tight circles around it. It wasn't enough. She let go of Eve's hand, trusting her to keep it in place and she gripped the back of the couch again to try to find a better balance.

Eve saw her struggle and frowned.

"You can't-" she started.

"I can," Villanelle countered, steadying herself and easily slipping a finger inside.

Eve sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. 

"Vill."

Villanelle knew too well what Eve wanted but she feigned innocence.

"Hmm?" 

"More," Eve said softly.

"That's not a really polite way to ask for something, you know."

Villanelle was painfully aware of how close she was herself and how her voice almost cracked a few times but Eve had her fun with her earlier. She deserved to do the same.

Eve rolled her eyes at Villanelle's words, waiting for the warm and familiar stretch. But Villanelle kept moving her finger at an infuriatingly slow pace, bending it in a way that left Eve whimpering and waiting for more. The older woman got the confirmation she needed (but already knew). Villanelle would bring her to an orgasm like that if she didn't oblige her. 

"Please," she finally let out.

"Of course," Villanelle said, nodding, a mischievous and pleased smile on her lips.

Eve wanted to slap that grin off her face until Villanelle added two fingers and let her get used to the feeling. Not that the dark-haired woman needed it but Villanelle wanted to enjoy every second of it. She started to move back and forth, letting Eve's moans guide her. She rested her forehead against Eve's temple, her nose buried in dark curls. The assassin was barely moving on Eve's fingers anymore. Feeling her inside her was enough. She just let Eve do whatever she pleased to her clit. A pinch, a stroke, a flick, she didn't care and Eve was having a field day, doing the most she could with the weird angle and the reduced maneuvering room at her disposal.

Villanelle's forearm started to burn. Her wrist hurt as she kept up the speed Eve seemed to enjoy. It didn't take long to feel her clench around her.

"Wait for me," Villanelle asked.

"I'm not sure I can," Eve breathed out laboriously.

Having Eve at her mercy, so close to the edge, Villanelle decided to have a little fun and to use Eve's own tricks against her. She left an open-mouth kiss on her jaw before she tugged at her earlobe.

"Be good for me, Eve," she whispered in her ear.

Eve came on the spot, with a strangled moan that turned into a laugh. 

_What an asshole_.

It worked wonders. She worked her thumb in rapid movements against Villanelle's clit and gave it one last pinch as the blonde reached her peak a second time. Heavy breathing echoed against the walls as the two women slowly came down from their high, all flushed cheeks and satisfied smiles.

Villanelle wiped her hand against the couch, under Eve's half-horrified eyes. 

"He deserves it," she said with a shrug.

She rolled off of Eve's leg and let her head fall on her shoulder. They stayed silent for a minute or two, eyes closed, content. 

"I got you three other dresses," Villanelle suddenly reminded the woman next to her.

Eve laughed, throwing her head back. She looked at Villanelle, half-naked, sprawled on the couch with her hair tousled. It was a sight she wasn't going to forget any time soon.

"Go get them," Eve said in a voice she wanted seductive but that turned out to be soft when she saw the blonde's smile.

Villanelle went around the couch and walked towards the bags Eve had left on the floor.

"Get out of this one," she said loudly, bent over the bags, and looking for what she wanted. "And _please_ , move to the bed. My legs are killing me."

"Aren't you supposed to be fit?" Eve teased, wiggling out of the dress.

Villanelle turned around, eyes wide open, offended. "Aren't you supposed to be naked on the bed?"

She quickly joined Eve and threw the clothes on one of the pillows. She cupped Eve's jaw and kissed her before she whispered against her lips, "I will show you how fit I am."

Eve smiled. It was too easy.


End file.
